Is This a Bad Time?
by came2meinadream
Summary: What with Tessa leaning more towards Jem, Will is in a bad spot. Will Love between "Twill" be able to flourish or will "Jessa" dominate? THIS IS FLUFF WITH DRAMA. TOTALLY WILL AND TESSA LOVE. CHECK IT OUT! I SUCK @ SUMMARIES


**Well hiya! I've been totally MIA for like ever...BUT I'M BACK NOW! And I have a new obsession. Can you guess? I bet not. IT'S THE MORTAL INSTRUMENTS AND INFERNAL DEVICES! I've read all of the MI and Clockwork Angel for ID. Here is a story about Will and Tessa. I think that they are just so damn cute together. Well, enjoy! **CONTAINs ALLEGED SPOILERS FOR CLOCKWORK PRINCE****

Is Now A Bad Time?

"Will? Will? Where are you?" Tessa was creeping through the halls of the Institute, looking for Will. She had heard him exit Jem's bedroom a little while ago and was intent on speaking with him. Tessa rounded the corner and nearly tripped on her dressing gown. Her candle went out and she cursed. "Blast! Bloody, bloody hell." Feeling the wall, Tessa found a door handle. She turned the knob and entered the room. She didn't know if it was occupied. All she wanted was a match for her candle. Charlotte had told her that in every room a match could be found. Tessa had just located the desk when a figure grabbed her wrist and spun her around, back against the desk.

"What do you want?" The voice was vaguely familiar and she realized that it was Will.

"Will!" She breathed.

"Tessa?" Will asked in understanding. This was a very compromising position for Tessa. Will's knee was in between Tessa's legs, slightly spreading them. Her breathing was accelerated, as was Will's. "Looking for me?" Tessa nodded then realized that he couldn't see her in the dark.

"Yes. I was looking for you." They were within inches of each other.

"Really?" He was so close that she could smell his mint tinted breath. It was intoxicating. Just as he was about to kiss her, he pulled away. _**ALLEGED SPOILER ALERT **_ "No. You are engaged to Jem." To emphasize his point, Will gently grabbed my left hand and waggled it in front of my face. The glittering diamond shone even in the dark.

"So? So what? I only said yes because you never asked. Had you asked me first, I would have said yes. I said yes because it would mean being close to you still. I love you Will. But," she added, "I also have feelings for Jem. They aren't as strong as the ones I feel for you, but they are there. I cannot deny it." Tessa took her hand from Will's grasp, gathered her skirts, and proceeded to bumble to the door. Before she could get it open, Will was there opening it for her. He held it open for her.

"Take a walk with me?" He whispered in her ear.

"Let me get dressed.

...

Will met her by her door. She was in her coat and her hair was put in a hasty bun. It was clear that she was eager to go with him. Boldly taking his arm, Tessa led him down the staircase and out the door. Thankfully no one was out otherwise they would have questioned Tessa's motives.

"Where are we going?"

"My favorite place in London."

"It's not a pub is it?" Will laughed and pulled Tessa closer.

"No."

"Dang! I thought I was going to meet Nigel."

"No. We are done. No more excursions."

"''Tis a shame." She smiled into the dark and leaned in to Will. He was warm and she liked that she could snuggle into him. Jem was so cold, what with his illness.

"Here we are!" Will stopped. They were at the Thames. A small patch of grass overlooking the river. It was beautiful. At night, with the stars. Nothing was more beautiful.

"Oh, Will!" Tessa breathed. "It's so pretty. I love it." She turned to him and there he was-On. One. Knee. "Wi-"

"Tessa! Just listen to me. Please. I know you are already promised away, but I cannot help myself. The truth is, that same day, I was going to propose. Right here. I had ordered flowers and a nice bottle of champagne? I was even going to have Jem play the violin because you thought it was pretty. I had a nice flat picked out that I was going to ask you to move in to after we were wed. You would have been out of the Institute. A true fresh start. It was perfect. All you had to do was say 'yes.' But blasted Jem asked first. The truth is, Tessa, I love you. Have loved you since I saw you; rescued you from that place. Loved you still when we bickered. I didn't want to love you because I was afraid I would hurt you. I hurt everyone I come close to. I just couldn't do that to you. I love you so much it hurts me." Will took her ringed hand, the one with Jem's ring, and put it on his heart. "There. Right there is where it pains me. I've never felt like this before. Every time you come into the room, I try not to look, but it is as if I cannot take my eyes away. You're so beautiful. I know you don't see it in yourself, but you are. I love, I love, I love you. You Tessa. Only you. And I know you are already promised away, I just had to let you know before you made your vows. Before you would be taken away from me forever. I love you. I need to say it out loud. I always say it in my head when you walk near me. Well, now you know." Will looked defeated. His head hung in a shamed position that Tessa never thought she would see on him. She took his face in her hands and drew it close to her.

"William Herondale. Look at me." He did. "I love you. I may not be able to voice my opinion in a long soliloquy, but I can honestly say I love you, Will Herondale. I love you." She then put her lips on his and it was beautiful. Everything Jem's kisses weren't it was a kiss full of passion and an intense longing. It had the air of a forbidden kiss, one that was meant to be a secret. When they finally broke apart several minutes later, both were smiling.

"Wow."

"Yeah, wow." Will picked Tessa up bridal style and carried, or more rushed, her back to the institute. He dragged her to his bedroom and pushed her up against the door.

"Do you want to do this? Are you sure?" Will's eyes said to say 'yes' while his voice betrayed how nervous he actually was.

"Yes. I am sure. I want _you_, Will. Not Jem."

"What?" A voice came out of the darkness. The lovers clung to each other in fear. The voice, they both realized, belong to _Jem_.

"Jem! It's,ah, not what it looks like?" Will's voice went up at the end of his sentence, making it a question.

"It looks like you are trying to get with my fiancee before I can."

"Jem! I-"

"Save it Tessa. I want my ring back." Tess walked over to him and dropped the ring into his hand.

"I'm sorry you had to find out like this. I did have feelings for you. They just weren't as strong as my feelings for Will. I'm sorry," Tessa whispered. She had began to cry soft rolling sobs. Will went over to her and hugged her close.

"I forgive you, Tessa," Jem said. He left the two in peace, clutching the ring. Meanwhile, inside the room Will was holding Tessa.

"Is now a bad time," he began, "To ask you to marry me?"

"Yes. To both questions."

_**-With love from Sara. Oh and DON'T CATCH DEMON POX. (It's going around.) :)**_


End file.
